


A Handful of Conrad

by Anonymous



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Conrad takes advantage of a situation at hand. Or in hand, as the case may be.





	A Handful of Conrad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



The palm of Kong's hand felt like perfection against Conrad's naked body: rough enough to give him some delicious friction, but softer and warmer than he'd expected.

Given time, Conrad wondered if he might come from this sensation alone - something to try another time, perhaps. He had no idea whether Kong was even aware of what was happening, of what Kong's reaction might be if he caught on to Conrad being -

Kong snorted, staring down at him.

Conrad looked back, one hand reaching for his cock, already feeling far too close to last more than a few minutes, if that.


End file.
